A Heart to Heart
by Scarlet562
Summary: While on a off day the team goes to the beach.Zatanna explains to Artemis that she overheard the conversation of Wally and Robin in which  Wally says he likes Artemis.Later Artemis falls on Waly when leaving the shower. The two have a heart to heart.
1. Zatanna Knows

Batman had informed the team that today was an off-day and that they could do whatever they wanted. Megan had suggested the beach. Everyone agreed and went off to change into their bathing suits. Artemis wasn't that excited though. She hated being in bathing suits because she felt naked especially in bikinis. Unfortunately all her one-pieces were two small leaving that sexy dark green bikini her aunt bought her last week. Artemis watched herself in the mirror of her room. She wouldn't lie to herself she did look hot but she just wasn't in the mood of hearing Kid-Mouth's retarded comments. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Artemisssssss. Can we come innnnnnn?" Artemis turned her head to door. She recognized Zatanna's voice right away. After all, she is her best friend.

"Go away. I don't want anyone to see me." Artemis huffed.

"Come on. You probably look great." Megan chirped.

"Yeah I can't wait to see you." Kara purred. Everyone laughed. Even Artemis.

"Fine but that's only because I want to see you too." She laughed. She opened door slowly although she was hiding her body behind it. Kara wore a red bikini with polka-dots. Zatanna wore a light-purple bikini with stripes and Megan wore a dark-blue bikini with flowers on it.

"Okay Artemis, your turn." Zatanna said quirking an eyebrow. Artemis slowly walked out from behind the door.

"Yeah,yeah I know it doesn't look great but-

"Artemis what are you talking about; you look great and wait till Wally sees you. He'll fall in love you. EVEN MORE THAN HE ALREADY DOES."

"What do you mean more than he already does?" Artemis said cocking an eyebrow.

"It's sooo obvious that Wally likes you. He's always watching with an intense stare and he gets so worked up when you get hurt in missions. Don't let me get started on how he went crazy when you died in the simulation. Artemis Wally likes you and you like him too." Megan smiled knowing what she said was true.

"No I do not like Wally and even if I did I would never date him." Artemis hissed. "Wally doesn't like me are you crazy. We fight all the time; sometimes over the stupidest of things." Artemis sighed. You could hear the sadness in her voice. She started to take some clothes out of her drawer. "Wally hates my guts and I hate his. Wally doesn't like me and because of that I don't like him. So if you're done asking me questions you can go." She turned around and put on a very short pants and a green tank top.

"You're still going to play volleyball right. Kara and I have been practicing to beat you and Zatanna for days and if you do that pants is way too tight for you to move around. " Megan said.

"Yeah I will just call me when you want to play." Kara and Megan walked outside but Zatanna sat beside Artemis on her bed.

"Zatanna don't worry about me; I'll be down in a few."

"Artemis, you may be able to fool Megan and Kara but you can't fool me. Why didn't you tell me you liked Wally and you can't lie to me or I'll use my magic on you?" She said with a serious tone.

"I'm not the type of girl who has crushes, and I never in a million years thought I would like him. He drives me crazy sometimes but somehow, he started to grow on me. Then we became friends and now"

"You like him." Zatanna give Artemis a knowing look. "Wally likes you too and I'll be happy to tell you what I heard him tell Robin if you come down stairs."

"Okay." Zatanna smiled. Artemis grabbed her towel and the two girls walked outside of the cave and to the beach.

A.N – Chapter two will be up in a few. If not check all my stories to see if there's a series for it.


	2. A Kiss,Denial and One Week

Artemis couldn't help but smile; the sun was warm and the water looked great.

"Hey guys." Zatanna smiled. We walked over to the team. Kara and Megan were practicing volleyball. They must've practiced hard because they looked like they we're playing for years. The last time we played Zatanna and I beat them 20-1. This time it looked like they could actually beat us.

(Wally's P.O.V)

"Hey guys." I looked up from eating my sandwich to see Artemis. She looked stunning and her hair flew down nicely. It was nice to see her without her pony-tail for once. I never knew it was so long that it would reach the end of her bum. Those golden locks shone beautiful in the sun. Then to make it worse the pants she was wearing was so tight and her but looked hot. In addition to that her tank top showed the top of her breast. Wally never would admit but she looked great.

(Artemis P.O.V)

Wally was staring me down. I felt like he could see right through me. He looked great. He was wearing the same shorts I first saw him in. Except this time I actually noticed he actually had muscles and his abs. Those washboard abs were the sexiest I had ever seen. Then he rushes up to Zatanna and says-

"Artemis you look great." He said surprised. I can practically hear the smirk forming on Zatanna's face. She nudges me with her elbow. Encouraging me to respond.

"Thanks Wally." I manage to say.

"So, does this mean we'll be seeing you girls play again. Megan and Kara have been practicing from since they've reached." He says

"Yeah we will." I start to put my hair back into its normal pony-tail. "Let me just change first." I start to take off the short pants and tank-top I was wearing. I felt naked and watched but most importantly I felt weird. The fact that I some-what stripped into a two-piece bathing suit in front of Wally was bad enough but it felt like he was watching me like the ways boy watch the sexy girls pass them. Does that mean I'm his sexy girl? I was going to answer myself when the girls started cheering me on. They wanted me in that suit so bad. Zatanna grabbed my hands and dragged me to the field. While I was being dragged away by Zatanna I saw Wally's face again. He looked like something was unsettled with him; it looked like he was at war with himself. Then he walked back up to Robin and sat by his sandwich. What surprised me most is that he didn't even look at it. He was looking at me. Maybe he does like me? I looked away.

(Megan)

Kara and I began cheering for Artemis. When she walked on the court with Zatanna but when I turned to Wally I read his thoughts. "She's making it so hard to stop liking her and that's not the only thing she's making hard." I looked at his pants and I regretted what I saw. The bulge in his pants was so big that I was surprised I was the only one who noticed. If only Artemis knew that Wally did like her. I looked up and saw Artemis serving the ball which meant had to focus.

(Artemis)

The game went on for hours but Zatanna and I won by the grace of God every round. I'm not going to lie. The two had gotten better but when it came to volley ball Zatanna and I were unstoppable. We played three more matches but then it got late so we went back at cave. Megan, Kara and Zatanna had already bathe and wash their hair and went to sleep so I assumed I was only one still up.

(Wally)

I waited for the last person to come out the shower. When I heard the water stopped I heard footsteps and opened the door quickly. I heard was a yelp and I was on the floor my eyes were closed but I felt a lot of hair surround my body.

"Wally?" Was all I heard from the voice. It was clearly Artemis. Her body was still on top of me and I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. "Wally?" She sounded scared; she probably thought I was unconscious. Who could blame her; my eyes were still closed enjoying her promise. I decided to pretend I was unconscious to see what she would do but she did the strangest thing. She started giving me mouth-to- mouth. In my mind I wanted to laugh but I decided to kiss her instead. I could feel her body tense but in seconds she responded. I licked her lip begging for entrance witch she granted. Our tongues I had a royal battle for dominance; I suspected that since she was a spitfire. My hands travel to her waist and I begin to feel her curves. Then I feel her hands travel from my face to my hair; she's tugging on it. A hint saying I should sit-up. I quickly sit-up leaning my back against the wall and now she's straddling me. Then she takes one hand and begins touching my shirtless chest in circles. The bulge in my pants is growing bigger and I want to make her mine so bad. I hear a little moan escape her mouth and I smile into the kiss. We finally break apart and her cheeks looked flushed. Still breathing heavily I lean into her ear and whisper.

"When someone is unconscious you don't give them mouth-to mouth." She pushes me away.

"You bastard you faked this the whole time." She says hitting my shoulder. She's so cute when she's mad. I stand up first and help her up. It's the first time I notice she's in a towel. It's neatly tucked in so she doesn't have to hold it up and her breast peek out a little.

"I faked it because I wanted to see what you would do. I didn't expect you to kiss me." I smirked

"Excuse me." She says coming close to me so she could reach my eye level. I feel that bulge again and I fear that if she comes any closer she'll feel it too. "You kissed me first." She pushes her index finger on my chest.

"You kissed me back." I say and she gets serious.

"Wally. Why did you kiss me?" Now it's my turn for my face to turn serious. I look at first and she looks like she really wants to hear the answer. I sigh putting all jokes aside.

"It just felt right. You know. Why did you kiss me back?" I ask hoping she says the same thing.

"I, I don't know." She bows her head and she looks away. She's lying and we both know what her real answer is. I'm a little pissed that she can't be honest about anything. Only months ago she told us about sports master and Cheshire. I wish for once she would be honest with me. I grab her two shoulders and pull her back to face me. She looked scared and probably wasn't expecting me to be so aggressive but I wanted the truth.

"No Artemis you do know, and deep down inside you know that what just happened felt right to you too. And you can't deny it." I say shaking her a little more. She watches me with straight eyes.

"What are you trying to say Wally?" She says sounding a little bit snippy yet scared.

"What I'm trying to say Artemis is that I like you Artemis and I think I always have." She looks a little scared but then she whispers.

"I like you too Wally." I then place a finger under her chin and kiss her again but just for five seconds. Then I smirk and whisper into her ear.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." She smacks my shoulder but laughs.

"Don't you have to bathe Wall-Man. Or should I say Kid-Funk."

Before I can answer she walks away.

"Wait." I see her turn around. "Does this mean we're a couple now?" I see her smile.

"Come by room later." That's all she says. Does this mean she wants to have sex? I hurry into the shower and finish bathe. It's 10 o clock p.m. and she's in her room standing waiting for me. I rush to her and kiss her but she was fighting back.

"Take it easy. I decided we wait a week before we start actually consider dating." She backs and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What, why?" I ask. I'm so confused does this mean no sex or most importantly does this mean we won't be together.

"Look, I've been doing some thinking and I thought maybe we don't really like each other, maybe it's just our hormones as teenagers. What happens if one of us doesn't like the other by the end of the week? We would hate each other more than we ever did. Putting the team in danger, and each other." She had a point but that didn't change the fact that I still wanted to be with her. "So today is Monday November 20th right. On Monday November 28th if you still like me and I still like me then fine we can become a couple but for now good friends only. Okay." She kisses me on my cheek but she knows I want more. She's such a tease and I can practically see the smirk on her face.

"Fine but can we start tomorrow I just want to kiss you one more time." I pout hoping she falls for it; I'm really glad when she puts her arms around my neck and slowly kisses me. Of course I kiss her back. It's another 8 days until I get another kiss from her. My hands snake around her waist and as much as I want to make her mine I control myself and just give all I can into this last kiss. When she finally pulls away I'm satisfied. My eyes are locked on hers and I wish I didn't agree to the promise I just made to her. "Good night." She finally says. I scoop her up bridal style and tuck her in her bed sweetly. I stay at her side until I'm sure she's a sleep. Then I kiss her forehead and whisper "Goodnight."

**A.N. I'll be making a series about thanksgiving when Artemis meets Wally's Family. Could be Rated M.**


	3. A 100 AWs leaves Wally with a Boner

It's only the second day, and Wally has already broken his promise; he's probably broken it about three times but that's not the point. We had a deal, no affection giving until November 28th, but I'm just as guilty as him. I mean the third time we kissed was my fault. The way he looked at me with those green eyes; I just couldn't stop myself. I lunged at him pressing my lips against his. It's funny though because I blame him for not stopping me. Then we kissed again and Black Canary caught. It's okay though, she swears she never saw anything.

Either way, I'm writing a story for drama class in the training room; it's the only place I can write in piece. It's about this girl who has a horrible life and was trained to become an assassin, but saves a certain red head and joins his team. Yes you can say it's based on me but it's much happier. And voila it's done.

"Finally!" I shriek. I'm a little surprised at my doodles I've drawn all around my notes for my story. It's about a 100 around the page. I smile at it either way, and go put my story in my bag, but I leave the note book there.

Sadly, while I left a certain speedster came by and read my story.

"Wally!" I'm a little aggravated.

"Is this about us?" He's smiling holding the book away from me so he can read a little more.

"No, could never be; David isn't as childish as you." David represents Wally in the story.

"Doesn't matte you're nothing like Charlotte." Charlottes is supposed to represent me. "She's smart, caring and according to this book never misses a shot when shooting arrows. Unlike you."

"Wally if you don't give that book back right now I will shoot an arrow up your ass."

"Really according to this book, Charlotte would never do that."

"You know what else Charlotte wouldn't do?"

"What?" He asks still smirking.

"This." I kick him in his shin and he's jumping on one leg like he's some deformed kangaroo. I use this as opportunity to grab the book.

"Dang Arty. Why you have to be so hostile."

"Don't call me that." I hiss. "And I'm sorry for kicking you."

"It's all right." He says. The pain is probably gone. "Nothing a quick kiss won't fix." He waggles his eyebrow.

"We made a promise Wally. Not until November 28th."

"Come on Artemis, we've broken that promise like 3 times. The last one was even you're fault." He's begging but he's bad at it. "Can we just forget about that deal, you obviously like me the way I do."

"It's only 6 more days. If you love me you'll wait for me." My stomach growls, a little. "You hungry?" It's a little pass 8 o clock and I've been writing since 7 o clock. Might as well eat.

"I thought you'd never ask." Why am I so not surprised; the boy is always hungry. I look in the fridge. Excellent frozen pizza.

"How many slices you want?" I ask.

"Look at you already cooking for me, as if we're married." I look at wally with a stern face that says, for once can you be serious. He definitely gets the picture I'm trying to paint.

"Relax, I was just joking. Just take whatever slice you want and give me the rest."

"Wally the rest would be ten pizzas I'm only taking one."

"Fine just give me nine." I give him the stern look again.

"I'm kidding I'm not that hungry either way, just give me one."

I put the book on the table, but sadly I left the page open again. I come back after one minute to catch him reading it again.

"Wally! Are you seriously reading my book again. Honestly, I have never met someone like you West." He gives me a weird look, like he's studying my face.

"Is that what A.W stands for? Artemis, Wally?" I sigh. He wasn't supposed to see that. But what makes my heart melt is the fact that he's not snotty about it, He really wants to know. His face looks so shy and caring.

"No," I say as I sat the pizzas down and remove the book from his hands. "It stands for Artemis West." I sigh a little. "It stands for Artemis West because I hope that one day, I'll marry you. It's a dream I had since I was 14. I used to watch you on TV every day, but when I met you that dream slowly changed. But then you told me you liked me in the bathroom and that dream came back to me." I sit on his lap and I slowly wrap my arms around his neck and his hands slither slowly around my waist but I don't mind. I actually want him to kiss me, so it won't be my fault this time. Then I look into his green eyes and I feel his boring into my grey eyes and then I say. "And that is what A.W stands for."

I lean in to kiss him even though I know I shouldn't. Then he does the same. He licks my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly let him, but what I like the most about this kiss, is that it's slow and I feel like our tongues are in sync slowly moving together side by side. Then I feel his hands travel up my body and into my shirt, and he's rubbing my breast. I probably would've hit him if it didn't feel so good.

"Wally." I moan. He removes his hand but then I grab his wrist and tell him." Don't stop." I moan again and I see him smirk. He then returns to kiss me and continues massaging my breast. I can't wait to see where my relationship with Wally goes because right now it looks really great. I take my left hand and place it in his fiery red hair. I'm kinda sad it's a whole nother six days before I can kiss him anytime I want but it's okay. Wally is persistent, so at this rate I'll kiss him atleast once everyday.

"Ahem!" I push Wally away to see Black Canary again. "Strike Two! If this happens again I'll be having a talk with your mentors." She walks away.

"Soooooo." He says. "Same time tomorrow?" I shoot him a glare.

"Keep dreaming Baywatch. Tonight was an exception, besides if we get caught from Black Canary again we'll be having the "SEX TALK" from Green Arrow and the Flash."

"Oh come on Arty, you know by tomorrow we'll be doing the same thing again." He said smirkingly.

"Maybe." I say a little sad because I know it's true and because I want to. I begin to walk away.

"What no goodnight kiss?" He said. I walk to up to him and twack him on the head.

"I'm not your girlfriend Wallace." I hiss out the last part for emphasis. "I'm your teammate. Don't get it twisted." I smirk. I then kiss his cheek leaving a big bulge in his pants. I gently run my finger over it and smile.

"Nice boner you got there Bay Watch. You should introduce him to me sometimes, he seems to like me." I smirk. He then pulls me to kiss him and his lips are full on mine. His tongue is twirling and whirling in mouth and I'm enjoy every moment of it. When he lets me go my face is flushed red from all the shock while his is just smirking away. I pull myself together and snap myself out of the daze.

"Nah, you're not ready to meet him yet. If you still blush when I kiss you then you can't handle him." I shoot him a glare.

"Yeah you're right. He's a little too small for my liking anyways." His face is flushed and he looks so surprised.

"I'm just kidding dipwad but after the 28th feel free to bring him over." Then she unzips his pants and pulls down his boxers and rubs his dick rigorously letting his dick grow larger and larger and larger. She then bends down and give it a small lick leaving him to cum a little. Then she get's up and walks away leaving Wally in shock.

"You might want to pull up pants Wally." She laughs

"Artemis wait." Wally couldn't believe what just happened. He was definitely bringing his other half with him. No doubt about it. Artemis turned around to see his face.

"Good night." She said once last time leaving a speechless Wally with nothing to say.

**A.N :I haven't made the thanks giving one yet but I have started on the day after that. So before March ends I will try to upload the thanksgiving and as much to the series as possible.**


End file.
